


As Thanks For What's Done This Evening

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Series: fluffbingo [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Mostly Gen, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Maria cooks dinner for everyone and then has a moment alone with Steve afterwards.





	As Thanks For What's Done This Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my fluffbingo card to the prompt, _taste_.

"Here, taste this."

Natasha looks up from the book that she'd been reading at the spoon of..something that is being offered to her then up at Maria with a raised brow in silent question.

After a lifetime working with her at S.H.I.E.L.D., Maria sighs and rolls her eyes slightly at the unasked question. There were many questions asked by Natasha's raised eyebrows.

"I promise you its not poison, Nat."

"You know that won't stop her from wondering if it is. A lifetime of she has experienced won't change that," Clint says as he and Laura join them in the kitchen area.

"Here let me try it," Laura says, reaching to take the mixing spoon from Maria before any of them can stop her.

Closing her eyes, Laura starts to lick it slowly as the three government agents tense, waiting for something to go wrong. Maria was curious to know what Laura thought of what she was trying to make.

"That tastes good, Maria. I can taste the blend of spices that you added into this sauce," Laura said as she opened her eyes and looked at Maria.

"Great. I was hoping for it to be used in dinner tonight when everyone joined us," Maria returned as she nodded thoughtfully, her lips quirking upwards slightly. "May I have the spoon back now?"

"Sure you go."

"More like she hopes that Steve will appreciate her cooking," Clint stage whispers to Natasha as Maria turns her back to them, not denying their words, and Laura lightly swats at her partners.

"Hey!"

"Be nice, Barton. Or you're sleeping on the couch tonight."

"Ooooooo"

*

"Dinner tonight was nice."

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it, Rogers," Maria responds as she enters the living area after making sure that the others were cleaning up with help from Laura. She stopped and eyed Steve, who stared back at her with an innocent look that she immediately distrusted on the spot.

"I should probably go back and help Laura make sure that the others do actual clean up and not make more of a mess," Maria stated as she edged back towards the closed door.

"I think not. You stay here with me since you did all of the work by yourself," Steve returned promptly, gently taking her hand and leading toward the couch. "So you are going to relax and leave handling the others cleaning the kitchen to Laura."

"But–"

"No 'buts' Maria. Just come over with me and relax until dessert is ready to go. Now sit here on the floor in front of me, so that I can thank you for everyone else," Steve ordered gently, his hands on Maria's shoulders as he helpfully directed her to sit in front of him. 

Maria sighs as she sits on the floor with her head bowed slightly and eyes closed as Steve starts to lightly massages the firm neck muscles. 

As much as she wants to ask Steve to stop and let her, she found it somewhat challenging to think about Steve worked magic into her stiff next.

After a few minutes pass of them being alone and Steve working tenderly on her neck, Maria slowly moves her right hand to reach back and squeeze Steve's wrist in thanks quietly.


End file.
